Lebih dari Rasa Sakit
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tepat saat malam pergantian tahun, Tsukasa mendapat pengakuan dari Daiki. Kaitou Daiki itu sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan sakit lebih dari yang lain. Namun, dia adalah orang yang paling bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dengan sempurna, entah sampai kapan. Yang penting, asalkan bisa berada disisi harta berharganya, Daiki sudah sangat senang. TsukasaXDaiki. OneShot. RnR?


**Lebih dari Rasa Sakit**

**© Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamen Rider Decade © TOEI, Shoutarou Ishimori**

**WARNING: Shou-ai, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

Hari ini kalender tepat menunjukkan tanggal 31 Desember. Semua orang pasti sudah tahu hari apa ini, dan pasti mereka akan merayakannya. Sudah jelas banyak orang yang senang untuk merayakan tahun baru. Setidaknya makan-makan bersama keluarga untuk menyambut pergantian tahun, atau hanya sekedar melihat kembang api tepat jam 12 malam bersama orang terkasih.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Studio Hikari memutuskan untuk tutup, karena mereka ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama. Pagi-pagi sekali, Yuusuke sudah menyapu halaman depan dan mengajak Natsumi untuk membeli kembang api, tentu saja Natsumi langsung menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Tsukasa hanya berdiam diri di studio. Hari ini dia malas untuk bepergian, terlebih lagi, dia tidak mau meninggalkan studio karena ada Daiki. Bukan maksud khawatir pada Kakek atau apa, ia tahu Daiki hanya akan mengambil barang-barang yang menurutnya berharga, namun tidak di Studio Hikari, toh Daiki sendiri sudah tahu semua barang-barang di sana. Tsukasa hanya tidak mau ketika dia pulang pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di sana, entahlah... Tsukasa merasa ia ingin merayakan pergantian tahun ini bersama Daiki, walaupun Daiki sangat menyebalkan tentunya.

"Oy, Kaitou... jangan diam saja, bantu Kakek sana!" Tsukasa sedikit membentak Daiki yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku, dia mengisyaratkan pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk membantu Kakek yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di ruang tengah.

Sementara yang disuruh hanya menghela nafas lelah, tidak niat membantu.

"Tidak mau, kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku masih punya pekerjaan, sedangkan kau hanya diam saja dari tadi." Daiki yang tidak mau kalah malah membalikkan maksud ucapan Tsukasa yang langsung mengarah pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Pasalnya, Daiki masih punya alasan untuk tidak membantu—membaca buku—, sedangkan Tsukasa hanya diam saja sedari tadi tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau ini, disuruh malah balik menyuruh, menyebalkan." Langsung saja Tsukasa bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Daiki tidak menanggapinya dan pura-pura memperhatikan buku yang sedang ia baca. Padahal, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Tsukasa yang pergi untuk membantu Kakek dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Hehehe, dasar bodoh."

Langit yang sudah berwarna _oranye_ perlahan berubah warna lagi menjadi hitam. Malam telah tiba, dan seperti rencana awal, malam ini Tsukasa dan yang lainnya akan merayakan tahun baru bersama.

"Wah, tidak terasa, tinggal beberapa jam lagi!" Yuusuke berkata dengan antusias, seraya melirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Natsumi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum sambil ikut melirik ke arah jam dinding, sedangkan Tsukasa dan Daiki hanya diam saja di kursi yang mereka duduki.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mulai memasak sekarang." Natsumi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi ke arah dapur, gadis cantik itu seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya tadi pagi.

"Wah, gawat..." ekspresi kecewa ditunjukkannya pada yang lain, "Kita belum membeli ayam untuk malam ini."

Yuusuke yang tadi pagi pergi bersama Natsumi langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ya ampun, tadi kita tidak mampir ke _Supermarket_ ya, Natsumi-_chan_. Terlalu asik membeli kembang api, sih." Pemuda yang suka tersenyum itu langsung ikut berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kita beli sekarang saja, yuk."

Melihat Yuusuke yang sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi, Natsumi hanya menghela nafas singkat dan mengangguk. Mana mau ia kalau acaranya jadi berantakan cuma gara-gara ada satu bahan masakan penting yang tertinggal.

"Baiklah, Tsukasa-_kun_ dan Daiki-_san_ mau ikut?" Natsumi langsung mengambil topi miliknya dan memakainya di kepala, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Tsukasa dan Daiki.

"Apa hanya akan membosankan?" Tsukasa menatap malas pada keduanya, dan gantian menatap Daiki yang wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"Ya, sebenarnya—"

"Tidak kok, nanti kita mampir dulu ke Taman hiburan. Katanya ada Taman hiburan baru di kota." Ucapan Natsumi terpotong begitu Yuusuke menyelanya dan berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Tsukasa dan Daiki langsung saling berpandangan, sekarang mereka berpikir dua kali untuk menolak ajakan kedua temannya itu.

"Yu-Yuusuke! Apa nanti tidak akan kemalaman kalau kita mampir dulu?" Natsumi menyenggol pelan lengan Yuusuke dan berbisik padanya. Yuusuke hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak akan, lagipula tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Baru dibuka lho, aku juga penasaran, pastinya kau juga penasaran 'kan, Natsumi-_chan_?" Yuusuke mengatakannya dengan mantap. Jika Yuusuke sudah bilang begitu, Natsumi hanya bisa diam saja. Sebenarnya, dia juga penasaran akan Taman hiburan yang baru-baru ini ia dengar telah didirikan itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Tsukasa langsung berdiri dan menatap Daiki sebentar, "Kaitou, kau ikut tidak?"

Sementara Daiki hanya mengangguk singkat dan ikut berdiri, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Tsukasa.

"Kakek, kami pergi dulu, ya. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan pulang terlalu malam kok." Natsumi langsung meminta izin pada Kakeknya, yang langsung di-'iya'-kan oleh sang Kakek. Malam itu pun, mereka berempat segera pergi menuju Supermarket dan mampir ke Taman hiburan baru di kota.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau beli ayamnya nanti saja, sekarang kita ke Taman hiburan itu dulu saja, aku penasaran sekali." Yuusuke sudah merengek duluan ketika Natsumi hendak mengambil jalan ke arah _Supermarket_. Karena _Supermarket_ tidak terlalu jauh dari Studio Hikari, mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk berjalan.

"Yuusuke! Bagaimana kalau nanti _Supermarket_-nya sudah tutup?!" kali ini Natsumi sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, agak kesal karena sedari tadi Yuusuke begitu antusias soal Taman hiburan baru itu.

"Tidak akan, kok. Lagipula kita hanya sebentar saja, 'kan? Ayolah Natsumi-_chan_~" ajak Yuusuke lagi, kali ini ia mengangkat kedua jari tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan tanda (v).

"Aku janji~"

"Hah, baiklah." Natsumi hanya mampu pasrah akan keputusan Yuusuke. Memang tidak ada salahnya sih kalau mereka bersantai sejenak, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada usulan Yuusuke yang kemarin-kemarin. Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu pemuda itu justru mengusulkan untuk merayakan tahun baru di dunia lain, tentu saja Natsumi spontan menolaknya, Tsukasa juga malas untuk pergi ke dunia lain disaat tahun baru tiba. Tsukasa sudah menebak, kalau dia pergi pasti hal merepotkan akan menimpanya.

* * *

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Taman hiburan baru yang kian dibicarakan banyak orang itu. Taman hiburan itu sangat cantik, dengan beberapa wahana seru yang baru didirikan. Banyak pedagang yang berjualan berbagai macam mulai dari makanan, pakaian, aksesoris dan lainnya. Sampai ada _stand cosplayer_, _stand_ meramal, dan _stand_ trik sulap. Tentu saja mereka berempat sangat penasaran untuk datang ke salah satu _stand_ unik disana.

"Wah, besar sekali!" Yuusuke langsung menatap takjub pada pemandangan luar biasa indah yang sedang ia lihat. Terlebih lagi, matanya terfokus pada objek bianglala yang berdiri megah di tengah-tengah Taman hiburan itu.

"Tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti festival dibandingkan Taman hiburan." Komentar Tsukasa begitu ia memasuki area Taman yang cukup besar itu. Sementara Daiki dan Natsumi hanya diam.

"Tentu saja Tsukasa, pasti Taman hiburan ini juga sedang mengadakan festival tahun baru~ kau lihat di sana? Itu... itu lihat!" Yuusuke langsung menunjuk sebuah panggung pertunjukkan yang sekarang sedang menampilkan acara Drama musikal. Natsumi ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Yuusuke dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Iya-iya, aku lihat. Tapi tetap saja aku kurang tertarik." Tsukasa mengacuhkan pemandangan yang sedang dilihat oleh Yuusuke dan hanya menatap malas pada sekeliling.

"_Urusai_, Tsukasa-_kun_! Bersenang-senanglah tanpa kami. Aku ingin lihat itu, Yuusuke." Natsumi langsung menarik tangan Yuusuke dan mengajaknya ke dekat panggung tadi, sepertinya gadis cantik itu sudah mulai tertarik dengan hal-hal yang ada di Taman hiburan ini.

Hanya tersisa Tsukasa dan Daiki disana. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, hanya berdiri diantara kerumunan orang dalam kesunyian. Biasanya ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tapi kali ini belum ada, ya setidaknya sampai...

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tsukasa memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua dan menatap Daiki.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" sementara yang ditatap hanya melemparkan pandangan heran pada lawan biacaranya, baru kali ini Tsukasa berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Tsukasa langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencari sesuatu yang cocok kemudian menghela nafas lelah, "Kita sudah terlanjur berada disini, tidak baik kalau disia-disiakan. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang saja sendiri!" seakan tidak peduli, Daiki langsung melenggang pergi dari sana, namun Tsukasa mencegahnya.

"Kaitou, kau ini... maumu apa sih?" Tsukasa langsung menarik tangan Daiki dan memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya, tapi Daiki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oy, Kaitou!" Tsukasa memegang kedua bahu Daiki yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming.

"Kai—"

"BAIKLAH!" Daiki langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tsukasa, "Terserah kau saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Daiki, Tsukasa hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali menarik tangannya, ia mencari-cari _stand_ yang ingin ia masuki.

"Kita kesana!" katanya sambil menunjuk suatu _stand_. Daiki yang sudah ditarik secara sepihak itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hebat juga orang itu!" Tsukasa mengajak Daiki ke _stand_ trik sulap. Pemuda yang selalu membawa kamera miliknya itu sedikit kagum pada sang pesulap yang bisa memutar kepalanya 360 derajat.

"Tidak ada apa-apanya, itu hanya trik! Dasar bodoh, Tsukasa memang bodoh." Daiki hanya menanggapinya datar, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung balik melontarkan perkataan pedas dengan nada datar.

"Setidaknya trik sulap orang itu lebih baik daripada trik mencuri ala Kaitou Daiki."

"Iya, iya. Lagipula itu tidak sama."

Melihat Daiki yang menanggapinya dengan datar—lagi—pemikiran jahil muncul di benak Tsukasa, ia kembali menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Daiki untuk pergi ke _stand_ lain, dan kali ini Daiki hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar karena Tsukasa menarik tangannya lebih pelan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Daiki begitu Tsukasa melewati _stand_ demi _stand_ disana.

TAP...

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di _stand_ terpojok dari tempat mereka berjalan tadi. Mata Daiki langsung menatap _stand_ itu dengan heran, lalu gantian menatap Tsukasa.

"Hey, tidak salah kau mau kesini, Tsukasa? Kau mau meramal apa?" lagi-lagi Daiki hanya bisa pasrah ketika Tsukasa tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah kembali menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke _stand_ meramal itu.

"Jadi... kalian ingin tahu soal apa?" seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya berusia 20 tahunan melirik ke arah mereka begitu mereka memasuki _stand_ miliknya. Dia tersenyum misterius seraya melihat keduanya yang hanya berwajah datar.

"Aku—"

"Kadoya Tsukasa... Kamen Rider Decade." Pemuda manis yang membawa sebuah buku di tangannya itu kini menatap Tsukasa dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tsukasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ini memang _stand_ meramal, tapi kenapa pemuda itu bisa tahu sejauh itu tentangnya. Walaupun ia peramal, sepertinya mustahil.

"Maaf." Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sehingga menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dengan halaman kosong yang sedari tadi ia bawa, dan kembali mencermati halaman kosong itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak meramal berdasarkan pikiran, membaca garis tangan, atau apapun jenis meramal lainnya. Aku bisa tahu mengenai segala sesuatu di dunia ini hanya dengan kata kunci, dan sayangnya buku ini sudah memuat banyak hal tentangmu." Pemuda itu kembali menjelaskan, kali ini menunjuk Tsukasa dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tsukasa yang belum mengerti masih memasang tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah kau tidak akan mengerti," pemuda itu langsung menutup bukunya dan gantian menatap Daiki kali ini, "Kaitou Daiki... Kamen Rider DiEnd. Kalian berdua memiliki 'ikatan' di masa' lalu." Lanjutnya sambil mengumbar pandangan pada keduanya. Tsukasa kembali heran sementara Daiki sedikit terbelalak.

"Benar, 'kan?" pemuda itu langsung menatap Daiki karena melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Daiki hanya diam, tak mampu menjawab.

"Mungkin ingatanmu akan sulit untuk kembali, kau orang yang kebingungan, Tsukasa Kadoya. Decade mempunyai kisah yang sulit diartikan... atau dengan kata lain, tidak pernah ada kisah Decade."

"Hey, apa maksud perkataanmu?!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu soal masa' lalu atau masa' depan padamu, kurasa kau lah yang harus mencari semuanya sendiri." Pemuda manis itu menutup bukunya dan mengisyaratkan pada Tsukasa dan Daiki untuk segera keluar dari _stand_-nya, karena sudah banyak pengunjung lain yang menunggu.

"Oy, tunggu dulu! Apa maksud—"

"Philip-_kun_... apa sudah selesai? Pengunjungnya semakin banyak!" suara seorang gadis memecah suasana tak mengenakkan yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka. Tsukasa hanya menatap gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Philip itu langsung tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai Aki-_chan_, silahkan panggil pengunjung berikutnya!" Philip langsung menyuruh Tsukasa dan Daiki untuk segera keluar. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Tsukasa dan Daiki langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf, aku masih harus melayani tamu yang lain," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hey, tapi 'kan—"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat, Kadoya Tsukasa." Dengan mengatakan hal barusan, Philip langsung menutup pintu itu karena pengunjung berikutnya sudah masuk ke dalam. Tsukasa maupun Daiki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa-apaan peramal itu!" Tsukasa sedikit kesal pada perkataan Philip. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau peramal muda itu akan blak-blakan tentang dirinya dan juga Decade. Namun berbeda dengan Tsukasa, Daiki justru hanya menatap sendu pada sekeliling, pemuda itu masih memikirkan kata-kata Philip yang tadi.

"_Kaitou Daiki... Kamen Rider DiEnd. Kalian berdua memiliki 'ikatan' di masa' lalu."_

"_Benar, 'kan?"_

'Itu memang benar... tapi, di bodoh di sampingku ini tidak bisa mengingat apapun.'

"Oy Kaitou, kau kenapa?" melihat perubahan ekspresi Daiki, Tsukasa langsung memandangnya sedikit khawatir, "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak." Daiki hanya menjawab pelan masih sambil memasang ekspresi seperti tadi. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka berdua kembali terlarut dalam kesunyian. Tak ada yang berbicara, dan lagi-lagi Tsukasa yang kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Tsukasa kemudian, Daiki hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli makan—"

"Pakai uangmu." potong Daiki ketika Tsukasa hendak berjalan untuk mencari makanan, mendengar itu Tsukasa hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mereka membeli roti melon—dengan menggunakan uang Tsukasa tentunya—, Tsukasa kembali memperhatikan sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok Yuusuke dan Natsumi yang sudah agak lama terpisah dari mereka, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Wah, sepertinya Yuusuke dan Natsumikan masih asik melihat-lihat. Hey, Kaitou... kau... mau melihat-lihat juga?" Tsukasa bertanya agak canggung kali ini, Daiki langsung menatap Tsukasa dan menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau..." Tsukasa kembali melirik sekeliling, dan matanya menangkap objek yang menurutnya bagus untuk dikunjungi.

"...kita naik itu." Ajak Tsukasa sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sebuah objek besar di tengah-tengah Taman hiburan itu. Daiki mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Tsukasa, dan matanya sukses terbelalak.

"Bianglala... maksudmu?" Daiki menatap Tsukasa agak tidak yakin akan wahana yang sudah dipilihnya.

"Iya. Ayolah!" tanpa basa-basi Tsukasa langsung menarik tangan Daiki—lagi—. Yang ditarik hanya bisa meghela nafas lelah.

Sampailah mereka di wahana terbesar di Taman hiburan itu. Tanpa ragu Tsukasa langsung menarik Daiki untuk naik ke salah satu objek yang menurutnya menyerupai sangkar burung. Setelah pintu bianglala itu ditutup, Tsukasa maupun Daiki hanya duduk berhadapan di kedua kursi yang ada disana. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah berada agak tinggi dari tanah, lebih tinggi, sampai puncak paling tinggi. Pemandangan kota malam itu terlihat sangat indah. Hampir semua lampu di kota itu menyala terang, bahkan sampai ke sudut-sudut gang kecil yang biasanya dibiarkan gelap. Tentu saja, karena malam ini malam tahun baru.

Tsukasa maupun Daiki memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara tatkala menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut. Tsukasa sedikit mengumbar senyum ketika mereka berada di puncak tertinggi dan seluruh pemandangan kota yang nampak cantik itu bisa terlihat jelas dari sana. Tanpa Tsukasa ketahui, Daiki sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya..." kali ini Daiki yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku... baru pertama kali naik bianglala lagi..."

'Dengamu.'

"...semenjak disibukkan oleh hal-hal merepotkan. Ya, seperti mencari harta karun—"

Tsukasa tidak menanggapi perkataan Daiki, hanya memandangi pemuda itu dalam diam, namun ia masih tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri... bagaimana, Tsukasa?" Daiki langsung bertanya pada Tsukasa karena pemuda itu masih asik tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Aku juga, aku baru pertama kali ini naik bianglala. Lebih tepatnya... aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku naik bianglala waktu ingatanku masih ada." Tsukasa memandangi pemandangan kota yang cantik itu disertai senyum miris. Walaupun sifatnya acuh tak acuh dan sangat cuek, Daiki tahu betul kalau sebenarnya Tsukasa sangat penasaran dengan masa' lalunya, terlebih lagi...

"Kau pernah berkencan?" pertanyaan dari Tsukasa sukses menyadarkan Daiki yang hampir terlarut dalam lamunannya.

"Hah, berkencan? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" bukannya menjawab, justru Daiki malah bertanya balik pada Tsukasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh apa! Mungkin tidak ya, sebelum ingatanku hilang, aku pernah berkencan dengan wanita..." Tsukasa masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota itu. Diam-diam Daiki hanya memandanginya dengan wajah sedih.

"Oy, Kaitou..."

"A-ah! Ahahaha, jangan bercanda... tapi... mungkin... saja." Suara Daiki semakin pelan seiring dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey, Tsukasa..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak, bagaimana rasanya cemburu?" baru pertama kali dilontarkan pernyataan seperti itu oleh sang Kamen Rider DiEnd, Tsukasa hanya memandangi Daiki dengan wajah bingung.

"Mungkin saja. Ingatanku bahkan hilang... dan sepertinya saat ini aku belum pernah merasakannya lagi." Jawabnya jujur, Tsukasa memang kurang tahu soal masalah seperti itu.

"Aku dulu punya kekasih!" suara Daiki semakin meninggi, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum misterius.

"Apa? Ah, ya... kau memang cukup tampan. Mungkin aku juga dulu punya." Tanpa mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Daiki sebelumnya, Tsukasa hanya menanggapinya dengan nada cuek.

"Kau tahu tidak... perasaan saat kita punya orang yang kita sayangi, dan orang itu bertindak nekad demi suatu hal yang ingin dia dapat. Kalau kau setia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lagi, Daiki melontarkan pertanyaan aneh pada Tsukasa. Tsukasa bahkan tidak ingat kalau orang dihadapannya itu adalah benar Kaitou Daiki.

"Aku... ya aku akan ikut dengan orang itu apapun resikonya. Aku akan melindunginya karena dia orang kusayangi, 'kan?"

"Mungkin iya. Aku juga dulu bertindak seperti itu, sampai aku rela tertangkap demi orang yang aku sayangi. Sayangnya, dia menghianatiku—"

"Oy, Kaitou... kau ini sedang membicarakan siapa, sih?" perkataan Tsukasa kali ini diberi respon buruk oleh Daiki, ia langsung memukul dinding bianglala itu, walaupun pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku sedang membicarakan siapa? Sampai kapan aku harus memendam perasaan sakit ini?" Daiki mengatakannya dengan nada lirih.

"Kau itu sebodoh apa sih sampai-sampai tidak mengerti! Aku tahu semua masa' lalumu... tapi kurasa tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan ini padamu sekarang, bahkan kau tidak menganggapku siapa-siapa 'kan, Tsukasa?!" pemuda pemegang DiEnd _Driver_ itu langsung memandangi Tsukasa dengan sedikit kesal.

Tsukasa tidak mampu menjawab pernyataan Daiki barusan, dia hanya diam memandangi pemuda itu. Tsukasa tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Daiki.

"Sebenarnya... kau itu dulu siapaku, Kaitou?" mendengar nada bicaranya yang memelan, Daiki sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun tidak lama karena ia kembali melontarkan pernyataan pada Tsukasa.

"Siapamu? Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi, kau tidak menyadarinya, Tsukasa?! Aku harus apa untuk membuatmu percaya, dijelaskan dengan kata-katapun orang bodoh sepertimu mana akan mengerti—"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Daiki terdiam mendengar Tsukasa yang memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu... Kaitou. Aku bingung, aku harus percaya padamu atau tidak, tapi hanya kau yang tahu soal masa' laluku. Jika kau orang baik, apa aku harus percaya padamu?"

"Benar kata peramal tadi," Daiki kembali menundukkan wajahnya, berkata tanpa menatap wajah Tsukasa, "Kau orang yang kebingungan."

"Karena itu..." Tsukasa membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Daiki yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kumohon."

"Kau... orang yang berharga bagiku, dulu."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, mendengar pengakuan Daiki saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Tsukasa terdiam untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar musik yang mengalun. Lagu yang Tsukasa tahu, dia memang sering mendengarnya di radio.

_**Afureru hito de, nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri**_

_**Yukata o kite geta mo haite**_

_**Karankoron oto o tateru**_

_**Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki**_

_**Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o**_

_**Sotto nusumimita no...**_

_**Kimi no koto kirai ni**_

_**Naretara ii no ni**_

_**Kyou mitai na... hi ni wa kitto**_

_**Mata omoidashiteshimau yo...**_

"Apa kau tahu lagu ini?" Tsukasa memecahkan keheningan yang cukup mencekam itu. Daiki perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsukasa.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Kau suka bagian mana—"

"Dulu kau selalu mengajakku untuk menyanyikan lagu ini berdua. Saat musim panas tiba, aku selalu menyanyikan lagu ini denganmu, tapi kita tidak pernah menyanyikan bagian _reff_ terakhir. Tapi... saat ingatanmu menghilang, aku selalu menyanyikan bagian _reff_ terakhir itu sendirian." Tsukasa kembali terdiam mendengar pengakuan Daiki, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau masalahnya sudah seperti ini. Daiki sudah mengaku, dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_**Konna kimochi**_

_**Shiranakya yokatta**_

_**Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni**_

_**Aitai aitai nda...**_

_**Ima demo omou**_

_**Kimi ga ita... ano natsu no hi no...**_

"_Aitai_... _aitai_ _nda_..." Daiki ikut menyanyikan lagu itu, entah kenapa Tsukasa mulai mengerti maksudnya sekarang.

"Kaitou..."

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, Tsukasa. Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Tsukasa yang dulu."

_**Sukoshi tsukarete futari**_

_**Michibata ni koshikaketara**_

_**Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne**_

_**Hyururira narihibiku...**_

_**Yozora no saita **_

_**Ookina ookina nishikikan o**_

_**Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru**_

_**Futto... setsunaku naru...**_

_**Sakasama no HAATO ga**_

_**Uchiagatteta... **_

_**Ahaha tte waraiatte**_

_**Suki da yo tte**_

_**KISSU o shita...**_

"Bagian favoritmu... di lagu ini, bagian mana?" tanpa membahas hal yang tadi, Tsukasa kembali bertanya pada Daiki.

"_Ahaha tte_... _waraiatte_... _suki da yo_ _tte_—" Daiki kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Tsukasa menatap heran pada Daiki yang tidak melanjutkan lirik berikutnya.

"Aku lupa lanjutannya."

"Jangan bohong, Kaitou."

"Baiklah... aku tidak bisa melanjutkan liriknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi padaku, hal yang selalu kau lakukan setiap kita menyanyikan lagu ini. Hal yang sama seperti... di lirik selanjutnya."

Tsukasa kembali terbelalak.

_**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**_

_**Konna ni mo kanashikute**_

_**Doushite? Deatteshimatta ndarou...**_

_**Me o tojireba**_

_**Ima mo kimi ga, soko ni iru you de...**_

"Baiklah Tuan, waktunya sudah habis, kalian boleh keluar." Tanpa disadari, ternyata waktu bermain mereka sudah habis, mereka sudah ada di bawah sekarang. Tsukasa langsung turun dari bianglala itu diikuti oleh Daiki. Ternyata Yuusuke dan Natsumi sudah berdiri di dekat wahana itu dengan membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan.

"Kalian lama sekali, kami menunggu daritadi tahu!" Yuusuke langsung berpura-pura kesal pada mereka, walau begitu masih terlihat senyuman yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Lama apanya, yang lama itu kalian! Daritadi kami bosan, yasudah kami naik ini saja." Tsukasa langsung membalas perkataan Yuusuke, tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kenapa, sih. Tsukasa-_kun_, aku dan Yuusuke harus segera membeli ayam untuk dimasak malam ini. Kau dan Daiki-_san_ bisa tidak memberikan kamera baru untuk Kakek? Aku lupa kalau sebentar lagi Kakek ulang tahun, tadinya aku ingin membelikan kamera untuk Kakek, tapi waktunya tidak akan cukup kalau untuk memilih. Kau bisa 'kan gantikan aku? Ini uangnya." Natsumi langsung memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Tsukasa. Tsukasa yang mengerti maksudnya tentu saja tidak bisa menolak, terlebih lagi Natsumi dan Kakeknya itu sudah banyak membantunya.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya~ sampai jumpa Tsukasa, Kaitou-_san_." Yuusuke langsung berbalik mengikuti Natsumi lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Tsukasa dan Daiki. Setelah mereka sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Tsukasa maupun Daiki, Tsukasa langsung berbalik untuk mencari tempat penjualan kamera.

"Ayo..." dia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Daiki, dan membuat Daiki terperanjat. Ketika Daiki ingin melepaskan tangan Tsukasa dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, Tsukasa lebih dulu menurunkan tangannya sehingga sekarang tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Daiki, dan semakin mempereratnya.

Daiki hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Baginya, berpegangan tangan dengan Tsukasa di waktu sekarang hanyalah hal yang mustahil. Pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi harta berharganya itu kini sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi, namun tidak bisa dipungkuri, Daiki sangat senang ketika Tsukasa kembali menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Setelah memilih-milih jenis kamera yang cocok untuk Kakek, Tsukasa langsung membayarnya dan mereka langsung meninggalkan Taman hiburan itu.

* * *

"_Amai toiki, binetsu o... obiru watashi wa kimi ni... koi shita sono koe ni aa, sono hitomi ni... kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni... mada kimi no omokage o sagashite..._" Daiki melanjutkan lirik lagu yang tadi sempat terhenti ketika bianglala itu berhenti. Tsukasa hanya tersenyum saja.

"Lumayan menyenangkan juga." Tsukasa langsung melihat ke langit masih sambil tersenyum. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, karena mereka tidak mau ketinggalan untuk menyambut pergantian tahun bersama Natsumi, Yuusuke, dan Kakek tentu saja.

"Iya." Daiki hanya menanggapinya singkat, sebuah senyum sedikit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita menikmati momen pergantian tahun di atas bianglala tadi." Wajah Daiki sedikit kecewa karena momen bagus itu telah berakhir.

"Kau ini, baiklah... tahun depan aku janji akan mengajakmu ke Taman itu lagi, bagaimana?" Tsukasa langsung menawarkan janji pada Daiki, tentu saja pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu langsung menyeringai jahil.

"Kau janji?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku mau."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, kali ini mereka memandangi langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Ketika keduanya sedang sama-sama tersenyum, sebuah objek yang jarang bisa dilihat mata muncul di hadapan mereka, bintang jatuh.

Mereka langsung memejamkan mata mereka, seraya mengucapkan permohonan masing-masing.

"_Hitori kiri de... miageru hanabi ni_—" Daiki yang hendak melanjutkan lagu itu di _reff_ terakhir langsung diam ketika Tsukasa tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Pemuda yang senang mencari harta karun itu sedikit terbelalak, namun akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya dan ikut terhanyut oleh ciuman lembut itu.

Setelah Tsukasa melepaskan bibir Daiki, dia langsung memandangi pemuda itu, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Daiki.

"Wajahmu dingin."

"Dasar bodoh!" Daiki malah menyeringai melihat Tsukasa melakukan hal itu. Detik berikutnya, Tsukasa malah ikut menyeringai.

"Kaitou, apa permohonanmu?" tanya Tsukasa berusaha mencari lagi topik yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Hm... perlu kah aku memberitahumu?" Daiki malah balas bertanya, dan Tsukasa langsung mengangguk.

"Rahasia!"

"Pelit."

"Aku tidak mau bilang padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau mau mengatakannya." Tsukasa langsung mengambil posisi seperti berjongkok.

"Lakukan saja, berani apa kau padaku?" Daiki bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelas alisnya, heran.

"Berani... INI!" dalam hitungan detik, Daiki langsung merasakan kakinya didorong ke depan sehingga dia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh punggung Tsukasa. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Daiki mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tsukasa.

"Bodoh, aku bisa jatuh!"

"Diamlah, dan katakan apa permohonanmu!"

"Tidak mau, turunkan aku bodoh!"

Tsukasa tidak mendengarkan perkataan Daiki dan malah menggendongnya sambil berlari, tentu saja Daiki agak takut karena Tsukasa berlari cukup kencang. Namun bukan Kaitou Daiki namanya kalau menyerah hanya karena hal semacam ini. Dia hanya diam, kemudian menyeringai dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Tsukasa.

"Dasar bodoh, yang namanya permohonan itu rahasia. Ingatanmu memang hilang, tapi kebodohanmu tidak bisa hilang!"

"_Urusai na_! Akan kubuat kau kapok." Tsukasa mempercepat langkahnya, namun tidak digubris oleh Daiki.

* * *

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mereka berempat—karena Kakek memutuskan untuk tidur—langsung menyalakan kembang api dan mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan serempak tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ayam yang tadi sudah dibeli Natsumi dan Yuusuke telah dimasak dan tersaji dengan rapi bersama jenis makanan lainnya di meja makan yang sengaja dipindahkan keluar untuk mereka berempat makan-makan malam ini.

Tanpa Yuusuke dan Natsumi ketahui, kedua orang yang berada bersama mereka sedang gembira hatinya. Yuusuke maupun Natsumi tidak tahu kenapa, namun mereka yakin, setelah kembali dari Taman hiburan tadi, Tsukasa dan Daiki terlihat lebih akrab.

"Yuusuke, ayo bantu aku membawa makanannya kesini." Natsumi langsung menyuruh Yuusuke untuk membantunya, sedangkan Tsukasa dan Daiki masih asik dengan kembang api mereka.

"Tahun ini, kuharap jadi lebih baik lagi." Daiki tersenyum sambil mengatakan kalimat barusan, Tsukasa hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, akan kupastikan tahun ini kau tidak akan menyanyikan bagian terakhir dari lirik lagu itu lagi." Tsukasa langsung mendekat ke arah Daiki dan menatap langit yang sekarang sedang dipenuhi oleh warna-warni dari kembang api. Daiki juga sama, ia ikut memandang langit di malam pergantian tahun itu, dengan perasaan senang tentunya.

Bagi Daiki, tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain berada dekat dengan harta berharganya. Walaupun Tsukasa tidak bisa mengingat hal yang dulu, Daiki yakin kalau Tsukasa senang dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menikmati malam pergantian tahun bersama dengan teman-temannya, bersama dengan harga berharganya, bersama Kadoya Tsukasa. Lagipula, menjalani hubungan dari awal lagi bukanlah hal yang mustahil, bukan? dan Daiki sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu. Yang jelas, Kaitou Daiki itu sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan sakit lebih dari yang lain. Namun, dia adalah orang yang paling bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya itu dengan sempurna, entah sampai kapan. Yang penting, asalkan bisa berada disisi harta berharganya, Daiki sudah sangat senang.

'Kau yang sudah membuatku menyimpan rasa sakit ini sejak lama, Tsukasa. Tapi aku akan menuntutmu untuk itu. Maka, kau juga lah yang harus menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang sudah lama aku rasakan ini.'

—**Owari—**

* * *

Mori: Ok, saia gak tahu kenapa ini jadi nista begini =_= gara2 nonton ulang Decade X W Movie War 2010, gara2 keingetan kata2nya Daiki yang, "Walaupun aku ingin melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jadilah tercipta fict nista begini. Maaf atas ke-OOC-annya, maaf atas segala hal nista dalam fict ini. Saia hanya author yang ingin menyalurkan ide yang ada di kepala ini/plak. Btw ada yang tahu lagunya gak? Kalo yang suka Naruto pasti tahu, itu lagu '**Utakata Hanabi**' dari '**Supercell**', artinya sangat NGEJLEB, apalagi di reff terakhir, kalo yang belum denger silahkan denger sendiri XD. Yosh, makasih buat yang udah baca (kalo ada), dan kalo ada yang mau review juga silahkan :'3

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
